Heat
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: Catch the fever of a Lin Chung love story.  Working for High Roller, Naomi meets First Squad and falls in love with Lin Chung.  Then High Roller finds out and tortures her.  Can Lin Chung and Naomi be together?  Rated T in case.  Hope you enjoy!  kisses!
1. Preview

**Hey, wassup?**

**This is LinChungIsHot - which he is! tee hee**

**I wanna thank all the people who reviewed 'Big Green's Curse' and I'm glad a lot of you loved the story. I'm happy I got to inspire a few of ya guys, like Kutie101 and then FuzzySox xD!**

**I'm gonna write a sequel - ish story called Heat, as you can tell, but it has no Fumiko in it. It's kind of like FuzzySox xD's Romeo and Juliet - did I spell that right? - the only similarities are that its obviously a Lin Chung luv story and the girl is from High Roller's side, since Fumiko was from Big Green's side.**

**So I hope you all luv this story, and please, no flames!**

**kisses,**

**^^^***^^^***LinChungIsHot^^^***^^^*****


	2. You're Late!

**I hope you enjoy! **

**kisses!**

* * *

"Wake up!"

"Yeah, wake up!"

Letting out a soft groan, Naomi opened her sunset orange eyes and was welcomed by the sight of Sparky Black and Sparky White, the Zebra Brothers. She sat up and then yawned, stretching her arms out and feeling he pleasurable burn of a stretch.

"How long does it take for you to wake up?" scoffed Sparky White, rolling his eyes. His brother hit the back of his head.

"I wanted to say that!" they began to slap each other, yelling as usual.

"Morning to you, too," mumbled Naomi, getting out of her bed and making her way to her dresser, where she pulled out some clothes and laid them on the bed. "What _wonderful _job does Master High Roller have for me today?"

"Hey," the brothers both looked up, and Sparky Black had annoyance in his voice. "We know you don't like Master High Roller because he gives you _hard _jobs, but show some respect." His brother slapped her back playfully and then the two made their way to her doorway.

"Hurry up. He's waiting." then they left, slapping and insulting each other.

Sighing, she shut her door and then pulled off her nightgown. She tossed that into her drawer and pulled on a black push up bra. Over that, she had on her tight black shirt and short black shorts. She grabbed her knee high black boots and laced them up. Then she made her way to her mirror and dragged a brush through her messy bed hair.

Naomi fixed her white blond hair into a bun, her strands of electric blue hair stylishly framing her face, out of the bun. Putting on blue lipstick, she smacked her lips together as she fixed her eyes with gray charcoal color. Once her look was complete, she then opened her door and made her way, down the Bear Castle, to Master High Roller's base room.

* * *

"You're late!" shrieked High Roller the second she stepped into the _enourmous _room. He was sitting on his throne with the wheel fastened on, so he could move about without getting out of his seat.

She rolled her sunset orange eyes, one of her unique traits. They changed with her emotions, different shades of red, orange, yellow, and gold. When they caught the sun, something that nearly never happened because her eyes were usually half closed due to her eyelids, they were magnificent. "I'm sorry, Master High Roller," she apologized.

"Bow down to me when you apologize!" he reminded for at least the millionth time. That was one of the things she hated to do.

Bowing, and also rolling her eyes yet again, she repeated her apology and then peeked up from her sparkly blue eyelashes to see him nod his approval.

"Now, I have your mission ready," he said, rolling a soccer ball around in his hands. He was barely paying attention to what he was saying. But before he could say the request, the Zebra Brothers rolled in and bumped into his throne.

"Oh, sorry, Master High Roller," they said at the same time, laughing at each other.

"You buffons! How many times do I have to tell you that I hate when you do that?" High Roller screamed at them, but they were laughing at each other to har to notice.

Sometimes Naomi wondered why he had picked her to work for him. Her parents, poor and running towards the point of starvation, had sold her to him for some thousand dollars and food. She had always been a rebellious girl, looking for some romance underneath her unique personality. She loved the color blue, so she had strands of electric blue hair with her sleek, soft white blond hair, and she loved gluing blue sparkles to her long, blond eyelashes.

Turning to face her, High Roller cleared his throat. "I want you to go check up on the Deer. For some reason, they aren't me. I want you to go make sure they haven't joined Big Green, like most animals." he sounded disgusted, but it could be forced, since he was happily hitting the soccer ball towards the Zebras, who were kicking it back.

She turned to go. "Gotcha, Master," she nodded and then left Bear Castle to make her way where the Deer lived. Before she did, though, she turned back to look and see High Roller yelling at the Zebras, yet _again._

Why had her parents sold her to him?

Sighing, she began to walk.

**I hope that was a good chapter! I think writing about a person on Big Green's side is better, but this is actually fun. Kisses to all!**

**please read and review, and no flames!**


	3. Encounter with First Squad

"Why aren't you answering Master High Roller?" asked Naomi, her hands on her slender hip. She was standing before the Deer King, his hammer in one...hoof?, and she was waiting for his answer.

He let out an answer, which she waited until he was done to interpret it. Then she sighed. "So you joined Big Green, too, huh? Sounds like a great place," she added in a murmur. Shaking her thoughts, she looked up with her orange eyes that were turning to the color of a bright neon yellow. "Still, that's no excuse to betray Master High Roller. He's very unpleasing."

The Deer King let out an answer that sounded like a snort. His answer made her look down.

"Yeah, well, at least _I _don't betray him," she looked back up, her blue lips in a thin line of impatience. Then she heard the rumbling of tank threads, and she sighed again. "If I've heard this from the Zebra Brothers a million times, then that's First Squad, the heroes I've never seen in my life. I'll go take cover."

She walked over to one of the tall, thick, red pillars and hid. Deer King blinked in confusion, and then the huge doors opened, and in came three teenagers, her age, and a bunny on turtle tanks.

They stopped the turtles, and then got off, passing her hiding spot. Then they made their way to where Deer King was standing. The one in the middle, the handsomest one, or so she thought, spoke.

"Deer King, Commander Ape Trully finally has a job for you back at Big Green. He awaits you, asking if you want to journey back with us, or with your own." he had a husky voice, which Naomi found very alluring and sexy. She decided to take note of what each were wearing. He had on a black jacket with the left shoulder off, showing a muscular arm. He had a purple staff hanging on his back, there for easy reach in case of emergencies. He also had on black pants and a fur cap.

She then looked at the rest of First Squad. There was a girl with blue lips and blue eyes, which she was mad about, since blue was her color. But it looked really good on this girl. She had creamy white skin, short, straight black hair that looked perfect, and she was wearing a gray dress with red underneath, and a purple hat that looked like it was real atop her hair.

There was a shorter guy wearing a red muscle shirt that showed his chest. He had yellow eyes with a red pupil, and a banana in his pocket. Was he hungry, she wasn't sure. He looked really impatient, and she figured he was the most childish.

Next to him was a white bunny with red eyes and black floppy ears. He had a jump rope behind him, and she was sure he was the Rabbit King, one of the animals that had betrayed them.

She stayed hidden while Deer King replied and then the guy with the husky voice spoke up. "He's sorry he couldn't find a job sooner, but now, he's ready."

The Deer King bellowed its answer, and then a large dart board was displayed. It added another part, looking at the guy.

"You want me to hit the black dot? I accept." Closing his eyes, the guy grabbed for his staff and aimed it, his eyes still closed. Naomi laughed to herself. _This guy is a show-off, _she thought happily. _On that multi colored dart board is a little tiny dot, and there is no way he'll be able to hit -_

He flicked the end of the staff, and a bamboo chute shoot out, landing directly on the dot. The rest of First Squad cheered and he opened his eyes, smiling.

She let out a low whistle, not bothering to cover her mouth. He had extraordinary marksmanship - a very important note. The guy's smile disappeared, and his eyes flicked over to where she was hiding. She quickly crouched down, hidden in the shadows.

Defeated but very impressed, Deer King bellowed an answer, and then the girl cheered. "Yay!" she gave him a hug, and then they all got on their turtles. Waving its horns goodbye to the rest of the Deer and people in the castle, the Deer King and First Squad disappeared.

Standing out from her hiding spot, Naomi made her way to the door when suddenly the guy appeared and grabbed her waist with his muscular arm. "I thought I saw you," he said in his husky voice.

She started to struggle, trying to realease his iron grip. "Let me go!" she cried.

He slowly realeased his grip. "Sorry," he apologized, and he looked sincere. "But it looks like you'd rather come with us."

"I'll come if I want to," she spat, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can make my own decisions, you know."

He didn't answer but instead stayed silent on his turtle, waiting for her answer.

She looked away with _a hmmph_, refusing to meet his dark eyes.

Then he said gently, "Come to Big Green. You'll be a lot happier there." Then he motioned to his turtle, and they left.

She stayed still for a few seconds, and then peeked to see if he was there. She was happy, but disappointed, to see he had left. Then she slapped herself_. That's silly, Naomi, get a grip. Don't fall in love with the enemy_. She left Deer Castle, thinking_, but if Big Green's the enemy, why am I so unhappy with Master High Roller?_

Shaking the thought from her mind, she entered the forest on her way 'home' to Bear Castle, the whole way thinking about how handsome he was.


	4. I Can't Sleep

**Thank you for the review, Pharoahatem!**

**I'm glad you like it! And I hope to make it awesome, as always!**

**Kisses and please enjoy,**

**^^^***^^^***LinChungIsHot^^^***^^^*****

* * *

_I can't sleep!_

Opening his dark eyes, Lin Chung stared at the ceiling. Snores coming from Mighty Ray filled his ears, but he was too annoyed to smile. Trying to sleep for at least the last hour, Lin Chung hasn't gone back to sleep. He rolled onto his side to face the window, where he could see the shining stars and half moon, and he looked at the bedside table where the peacock clock was hanging. It read 3:30 a.m.

He had slept for at least three hours, and Lin Chung was tired. But he couldn't sleep because...

He kept thinking about the beautiful girl he had seen at Deer Castle.

Getting up and then silently slipping out the hatch door, Lin Chung made his way atop Big Green Base. He leaned back on his elbows, letting the cool air fan his body. He closed his eyes, thinking about the girl.

How _magnificent _about how perfect she looks, he smiled to himself. How her white blond hair was in a bun on the back of her head, strands of electric blue hair falling to frame her heart shaped face. How her eyes had caught just a sliver of the sun streaming into the castle, making her yellow eyes accent with orange. What was so strange was the color of her eyes alone! Never had he met a human with orange - or yellow eyes. How her full lips had been colored with blue - which seemed to be her favorite color. And her voice was spunky, yet soft and breathy. How slender and skinny she was, yet she was muscular for a girl, her skin tanned and smooth.

He then wondered if where she was, if she was thinking about coming. He had told her to come in case she wanted to. But he doubted she would listen.

* * *

Naomi sat by the window by her bed in Bear Castle. She couldn't sleep; she kept thinking about the guy. Since she didn't know his name, she nick-named him Husky.

She was scribbling on a sheet of paper, writing a song down as she thought of him. He was just..._so _hot.

Maybe she would take his advice. He had said to come to Big Green. But if Master High Roller found out, she would be beyond dead, and if her parents - wherever they were - found out, they would be ashamed to have her as a daughter.

_Like they care_, she thought bitterly, momentairily stopping her scribbling. Why else would they have sold her to High Roller?

Erasing all thoughts about High Roller and her parents, she kept scribbling words with her blue pen. Then she stopped and held it up in the moonlight to murmur the words.

"_I love you, but do you love me? _

_"I need you, but will I come free? _

_"I'm stuck, completely trapped, and I have no escape..._

_"Should I listen, or should I stay? _

_"Can I trust every word that you say? _

_"Or are you just there...to take me in and crush my heart down until I can't complain..."_

Her eyes began to well up with tears as she read the last line, quickly erasing it. That reminded her so much of her mother and father who abandoned her. She couldn't have anything to remind her of what they did.

Then as she folded the paper and placed it on her dresser, as she crawled into her bed and gazed up at the stars, she decided that she would check out the mighty First Squad, the reason all the animals were betraying them, the reason she was having to do more work than ever. She closed her eyes.

* * *

"I bet you a lollipop that Naomi is still sleeping," scoffed Sparky Black to his brother as they made their way to Naomi's door.

Grinning, Sparky White shook his hand. "Deal." Then he pushed the door open.

Sitting on the bed, still with her bed hair and still in her pajamas, staring at the two brothers, Naomi opened her mouth. "Close the door," she ordered.

Doing what she said, Sparky White murmured to his brother, "You owe me a lollipop." Then the two took a seat on her bed, where she sat across from them. She leaned close.

"Now I'm going to explain something, and you're going to listen." she said in a low voice that made the two zebras sit still. They nodded.

"I'm going on a little trip to Big Green," she started, and then the Zebras began to grin.

"You're going to Big Green!" Sparky Black yelled, as loud as he could possibly be. His brother laughed.

"Wait 'til Master High Roller hears about this!" he said gleefully.

Staying calm, Naomi pulled out two lollipops. "Take one," she said slowly.

Instantly the Zebras attitudes' changed. "Lollipops!" they exclaimed, grabbing for them and then beginning to suck on the red candy.

"Now, listen," she said again. "If I hear that one of you Zebras tell Master High Roller about my little trip," she made a gun motion with her hands and pointed at the brothers, who gulped, continuing to eat their candy. "Exactly. So, becasue you two sweethearts _aren't _going to tell High Roller," she extended a sack bag, which Sparky Black opened and then squealed.

"It's full of lollipops!" he cried to his brother, who instantly got excited.

"Now, go," ushering them to her doorway, Naomi made the gun motion as a reminder and then shut her door, pulling off her clothes. She rummaged through her closet and pulled out a black tanktop and black skin tight jeans. She put on her black velvet, knee high boots and stuck a wrapped lollipop inside her left boot, in case she got hungry. Then she made her way to her dresser.

Closing her eyes as she picked up the brush, she brought up the image of the girl with blue eyes and lips. She pictured that girl's hair and began to brush her own until it was fine and silky.

Once she had her eyes open again, she pulled her hair into the same style as yesterday's. This time, though, she put on no make up, except for her blue lipstick.

Her orange eyes zeroed in on the sheet of paper. She picked it up and tucked it into her blue lace bra.

Then she made her way downstairs and past the sleeping High Roller.

Once she was outside the city of Bear Castle in the forest, Naomi breathed in the wood, piney fresh scent. She began to smile and then started to make her way to Big Green.

**Reade and review, please!**

**kisses,**

**tee hee**


	5. Husky!

**thanks for more reviews, and here's Chp. 4!**

* * *

She stopped at the water's edge, looking across the large lake that had many streams running into it. Sighing, Naomi sat down on a rock right next to the tall pathways of wheat and stretched her sore legs out, giving herself a rest.

It had to be at least midnight by now, almost a whole day since she left, and she hoped that the Zebra Brothers didn't rat her out. She had a soft spot for Sparky Black, and she knew he wouldn't rat her out, but she wasn't sure about Sparky White. All she knew was that if one of them told High Roller, she would probably be dead.

Opening her glowing orange eyes, she saw a huge turtle shell designed base rise up out from the middle of the water, despite the time it was. Then she saw a shadow against the dark sky climbing to the top, sitting in the moonlight on the top of the base.

If she was correct, that was Big Green, the famous and cheerful sounding place animals were beginning to join.

Wrapping her arms around her body, Naomi stifled a sneeze. Then she shut her eyes and let it out.

"_Ah...ah...ah-choo!"_

Rubbing her arms, she closed her eyes. And for once, she missed the actually warm bed Master High Roller gave to her. She would give anything for warmth.

* * *

Sitting atop the top of Big Green Base, Lin Chung was peacefully drawing the moon when he heard a sneeze. Turning his head to look over at shore where the pathway was surrounded by both sides by tall wheat, he saw a shape sitting on one of the logs.

Was that orange eyes?

_No. She looked angry when I told her to come, _he thought, turning back to his drawing. _She wouldn't take my advice._

But he turned and saw that shape just sitting there, a faint glow of two orange spheres.

Standing up, he jumped off of the roof and into the lake, flinching not once about how cold the water was. He swam his way to shore. When his feet touched the shore again, he waded out and then over to where the shape was sitting.

It was her.

She looked up and then said softly, casually, "Hey, Husky."

Giving her a small smile, he took a seat next to her, despite the fact that his plaid pajamas were wet and sticking to his body. "I didn't think you would come," he looked at her. "I'm Lin Chung."

She scooted a fraction closer, tearing her eyes from his muscular body. "I'm still gonna call you Husky," she grinned, but then it faltered when she coughed, shivering. "I'm...Naomi,"

"Cold?" asked Lin Chung, watching her shiver. He wanted to put his arm around her, but he barely knew her. _And am I falling in love with the enemy?_

She nodded and he ignored his thought about her being the enemy. He placed his arm around her shoulders and moved over so that their bodies were right next to each other. Trying to hide her smile that was spreading, Naomi looked at Big Green's Base. "So this is the _famous _Big Green," she said softly.

He chuckled, the sound low and throaty. When you paired that with his husky voice, she shivered in pleasure. "Yeah. You've never heard about it?" Lin Chung sounded midly surprised.

She laughed softly back. "I'm new around these parts," she murmured, her body turning warm with his body heat. She suddenly felt sleepy and she closed her orange eyes.

"Hey, Naomi," looking down, Lin Chung saw her asleep. Hearing a soft padding of feet, he looked up and saw a turtle, waiting for him to get on. Standing up, he placed Naomi over his shoudler and grabebd her blue tote bag that was left discarded on the log. Then he got onto the turtle.

* * *

In the morning, Naomi opened her eyes to see blue eyes look back down at her. She quickly scrambled to sit up, but then regretted the ation as her head spun dizzily.

Turning with an annoyed fashion, the girl with blue eyes called out. "Lin Chung? Get her _out _of my bed!" she snapped. Turning back to Naomi, she smiled with a fake sweetness. "I'm tired, honey, and I'm in no mood to be my friendly self. So please get out of my bed, and I'll be a lot nicer in the morning."

Standing up slowly, Naomi stumbled out the bed. She leaned against the wall as a hatch dor opened and Lin Chung poked his head in. "Come on, Naomi," he then waited as she followed him through the hatch. Then he turned and they began to wander the corridors.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked softly, her blue tote abg thrown over one shoulder.

He looked back with a smirk. "Our Commander wants to meet you." They walked some more, and then stopped at a door in a green corridor. He opened it. As soon as she was in, he closed it and then sat down against the green bamboo wall, his eyes closed.

Inside, Naomi saw a man with a box head and a radar signal on his head. He smiled kindly at her. "Before we get started, would you tell me, what candy do you eat?" he asked.

Taking a seat on his bamboo bed, Naomi said slowly, "Lollipops,"

"I knew it! Why did the nasty High Roler send you here?" the man shrieked, jumping up and then grabbing Naomi, starting to shake her.


	6. Water Break!

"Hey!" Naomi cried as the man kept shaking her. "Stop!"

"Why did he send you?" the man shrieked. "Oh, what does he have planned for me? What a disgrace that a High Roller is walking in Big Green!"

Pulling away from him, Naomi stepped back until her back was against the wall. Tensing her body in case he was to throw a punch, she yelled over his voice, "I came by myself! High Roller has no clue I'm here! I was just taking Husky's advice!"

He stopped moving for a second and then he blinked his round eyes. "Oh, I, uh, see." rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he smiled at her. "I'm sorry; I've had a change of heart upon heraing your words. But Golden Eye Husky didn't give you advice, so do you mind telling me who did, exactly?"

"Lin Chung," mumbled Naomi, walking over to the dresser and beginning to run her fingers through her messy white blond bed hair.

"Please excuse my actions!" straightening up, the man smiled. "I am Commander Ape Trully, founder of Big Green! My quest is to make peace between humans and animals. So far, my quest is happily working! Who are you?"

Leaving her messy bed hair, she turned and flashed him a grin. "I'm Naomi."

"Well, Naomi, since you are here," Ape Trully thought for a moment. "You will share a room with Mystique Sonia of First Squad." Seeing her puzzled expression, he clarified her. "She has short black hair, blue eyes, a Yaksha,"

_Oh, great, the girl whose bed I was sleeping in. Well, she said she was friendly, and it is pretty early in the morning... _Naomi crossed her long legs and sighed. "Okay, Commander."

"And, you shall spend time with First Squad, seeming you know Lin Chung already. Now, please, i need some time for myself," he politely cut off the conversation and opened the hatch door.

She stepped outside and closed the door, letting out a breath. Lin Chung, who had been resting his eyes, quickly got up and then hooked his left thumb into the waistband of his pants. "What did Commander Ape Trully say?"

"I get to spend time with you...and First Squad," she quickly added, looking away so he wouldn't see her blush.

Taking her hand playfully, he began to run down the corridor, forcing her to run behind him. "What are you doing?" she asked as he ran past Sonia's room. They ran past all the rooms, actually, and then out onto the shore of where Big Green was, surrounded by water.

"Taking a little water break is always the best thing to do," he replied, scooping up water in his cupped hands and then splashing it onto Naomi.

She stood there, dripping wet, in her blue nightgown. Then she began to grin. "Oh, you're gonna get it, Husky!" she cried, scooping up water. He laughed and then ran into the lake, trying to outrun her. She followed him closely behind, trying to splash his clothes.

When they were chest deep in water, clothes sticking wetly to both humans, Lin Chung turned to face Naomi. "I'm sorry," he started in his husky voice.

"You should be," she agreed, placing her hands on her waist and pretending to be angry with him.

"Sorry that you're going to be so mad at me!" he began to splash waves of water at her, a devilish grin on his face.

" - Hey!" she laughed, raising her hands to try to block the water. She moved a few steps closer, splashing him back.

He stopped, moving another step closer, as she did the same, both suddenly staring into each others' eyes. Then they both took a slow step forward, their faces centimeters apart.

_What am I doing...he looks so cute when drenched in water, _she thought, leaning closer.

_What's happening to me? _he thought, ignoring his frantic thoughts and leaning closer himself until their lips were just a fraction away -

"Hey, Lin Chung!" a boyish voice yelled from Big green's Base.

He and Naomi jumped apart, both blushing. Naomi looked to see the guy with the red shirt that showed his chest. "Yeah, Mighty Ray?" called Lin Chung.

"Mr. No Hands is waiting!" was his reply, and then the guy raised his eyebrows over at Naomi, wordlessly asking the question. He turned and then entered back into the base.

"We should, uh, get back inside," Naomi said, clearing her throat. She began to wade back over to Big Green's Base, followed by Lin Chung, who was deep in his own thoughts.

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier!" was Naomi's greeting when she stepped into Sonia's room. Mystique Sonia was fixing the bed, smiling sheepishly at her. "I was cranky about not getting enough sleep. I'm so sorry."

'It's okay," replied Naomi, making ehr way to Sonia's dresser and then taking out her blue hair brush. She began to pull it through her messy, and now wet, whiet blond hair.

"I'm Mystique Sonia, and this is Yaksha." pointing to the purple creature sitting atop her head, Sonia was slipping into the gray dress and red pants Naomi had seen her in. "You are...?"

"Naomi," she replied, groaning as she pulled out a knot. Then she easily pulled the brush through her white blond hair.

"What a pretty name!" exclaimed Sonia. She giggled and then fixed her hair with her fingers. "And you have beautiful hair, Naomi. Mine's too boring."

"Your's is prettier," protested Naomi, pulling her chest long hair into a bun again. She left her inky blue strands out, framing her face, as usual. Then she smiled as she put on waterproof, sparkly blue mascara over her long blue eyelashes. She reached for her blue lipstick and quickly applied a coat.

"You know, Naomi, I think we;re going to be really great friends," smiled Sonia, and then a rough voice came over the speakers in the room. "First Squad, report to the briefing room!"

"There's Mr. No Hands," muttered Sonia boredly. "He's our leader, really nice and friendly, but he can be annoying."

Naomi pulled on a blue tanktop and short blue shorts, slipping into her blue flip flops. Then she followed Sonia and Yaksha, blushing as she thought about Husky.


	7. Find Naomi or Else

**Okay, well, I wanted them to almost kiss, and then someone come a spoil it, so I hope ya enjoy this!**

**"Have fun w/ it!" - LinChungIsHot**

* * *

"Finally, all of you are here." Naomi watched in interest as the man in a bird body talked. He looked at her. "First Squad, we will do introductions. That lovely girl over there is Naomi." when everyone turned to look at her, she nodded back. "I'm Mr. No Hands, the leader of First Squad."

"I'm Mighty Ray, the mightiest warrior here!" said the guy with the red. He grinned.

"No, you're not, Mighty Dork," Sonia rolled her eyes. "You know well that Lin Chung is our best. Oh, I'm Sonia," she said after seeing Mr. No Hand's glare. Naomi pretended to meet Sonia for the first time, and she waved back.

"Me Jumpy Ghostface," the bunny turned to face her and extended a black ear, but then stopped. She then remembered High Roller had ordered her to conquer the Rabbits when Big green made them join. Naomi wished that it didn't remember her, and what she was wearing seemed to do the trick. He let her shake its soft, velvet ear.

"You're cute," she giggled, tousling its white fur. It laughed happily.

Lin Chung, sitting atop the cover of a tube, crossed his arms loosely over his chest. He had changed into his black coat, the shoulder off so she could see his muscular arm, and black pants. "I'm Lin Chung."

"Hey, Husky." she waved.

"Okay, since you're staying with us, and Commander Ape Trully hasn't fallen into danger," Mr. No Hands rolled his eyes. "We're going to the desert for another training session!"

Everyone groaned except Lin Chung, who stayed quiet.

"First Squad! Deploy!" yelled their leader, and everyone jumped up and pulled the top off off a tube. Then they jumped in and began to slide. Mr. No Hands turned to Naomi and said, "Take Mystique Sonia's tube," and then he jumped into his tube and down he went.

* * *

"Sparky Black. Come here for a few minutes."

Turning at the sound of his name, the Zebra saw High Roller smiling his crooked smile. His brother elbowed him, murmuring, "Good luck," and then rolled away.

"Yes, Master High Roller?"

"Where is Naomi?" he asked.

Shrugging, his heart began to pound. _Did Sparky Wite rat out? Nah, he wouldn't do that. _Sparky Black had a soft spot for the gorgeous teen. He was sure his brother did too, though he never admitted it.

"What happened to her?" Master High Roller looked annoyed.

"I don't know...uh..." playing dumb, he hid a grin.

High Roller leaned forward and then said lowly, "Well, you and Sparky White better find her or else!" he yelled the last two words, and Sparky Black tried not to gag from his breath.

"Okay, Master High Roller," he nodded. Then he came up with a brilliant idea, and there was no way he and his brother would go looking for Naomi. "Why not get Bear King to do it? Besides, you know me and my brother. Stupid, stupid." he spun around to prove his point, laughing in the inside.

"Wait, I have a different plan." High Roller pretnded to think. "I'll get Bear King to do it!" the Zebra rolled his eyes. "Bear King!" snapped High Roller as he turned to his right hand man - or shall I say bear? "Go find Naomi, and find her by tomorrow, or else!"

Nodding, the Bear King stomped off.

"Now get out of my face," growled High Roller, and Sparky Black nodded, running out to meet his brother.


	8. Think and Hope

"So, this is what you do when you can't sleep, huh?"

Sitting atop Big Green Base, Naomi was talking to Lin Chung, who was drawing happily. He looked up from his drawing, which she couldn't see. "That turns out to be almost every night now," he replied, quickly going back to his drawing.

She spread her legs out, yawning and leaning back on her elbows. "From what I've heard, you draw well," she remarked.

"It's one of my favorite things to do." he said back with a half smile.

She cringed visibly, and he looked up. _Damn. Mother and Father loved to draw as well...and I vowed I would hate anything they liked. Maybe this can be an exception... _"Sorry, I don't like drawing. At all."

He kept quiet, continuing to sketch. They sat in silence, Naomi hearing the occasional call of a bird, the lapping of the water, the rustling of the wind through the wheat and trees, and the scratching noise made by Lin Chung's pencil.

She sighed happily. "What are you drawing?"

"No peeking," he replied. Then, after a silence, he answered, "You."

She began to blush. They stayed quiet a little more, and then they both heard a heavy stomping.

"What's that?" Naomi gasped, shooting up and looking around. Lin Chung rolled up his drawing and tucked it into his sketchbook. When he had that away, he got up as well.

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar," he murmured. She nodded. The stomping was familiar, something heard often at Bear Castle -

_Bear Castle!_

Then a metal claw grabbed Naomi, crushing her arms together behind her back. She let out a yelp, but surprisingly, she didn't scream. She just stared at Lin Chung with her orange eyes that had changed to a striking red.

"What's happening?" he cried, standing up. He was mildly annoyed he didn't bring his staff with him, but if he needed to fight, he would.

She shushed him. "Listen," she murmured in a hushed tone. He moved closer so he could hear her. "Bear King has found me, and I figured he would at some point. He's going to take me back. And you're going to promise one thing."

She sounded so calm, he checked to see if she was joking. But she was completely serious. He nodded. "What is it?"

"That you're going to save me from High Roller," she gasped it out, because the metal claw was starting to squeeze her. She began to gasp for breath.

Lin Chung rushed to the edge, looking over, and saw Bear King, his claw arm extended. Bear King growled at him.

Getting back quickly to Naomi, who was now gasping for breath, he murmured, "I promise."

"Be-be-behind y-you," Naomi's voice was suddenly whispery, and he turned just in time to see a cannon ball slam right into his side. Crying out from the immense pain, he blacked out.

* * *

"Which one of you ratted me out?" growled Naomi the next day when the Zebra Brothers came into the empty room. Sparky Black held a bowl of food, and his brother held a drink.

"Well, I didn't," scoffed Sparky White, setting the tall glass down. She flicked her orange eyes over to see what drink it was, and she was somewhat happy to find out it was lemon water. Then she looked at Sparky Black.

"So, was it you? After how much I trust you?" she asked, hoping badly that it wasn't him.

He shook his head. "No way. Master High Roller starting yelling at me and then sent Bear King out to find you. I would never rat you out, Naomi." the darker Zebra's voice was completely sincere. He pulled out the key and unchained her hands.

She sighed. "Good. Because if it was one of you two, I would scratch your eyes out." she then dug into the bowl of steaming carrots, fried rice, and a helping of gravy. She mmm - ed at the heavenlyness of the taste.

The Zebra Brothers watched her eat like an animal. Then they began to talk which one was better, and pretty soon they were fighting.

As Naomi scarfed down her lunch, she looked around her 'cell', as she liked to call it. It was an empty room, with a balcony and a large glass window over looking the forest, a beautiful view. But inside, the room was a cell. She was chained to a pole in the middle of the room, her hands hand - cuffed to the pole. Her feet were tied together, making no escape possible. The door was on the right side of the room, where she had to turn her neck painfully if she wanted to see who it was. The walls were painted an ugly pale yellow, her worst color. The paint was peeling off, and the room stank of wood. Usually, she would love that smell, but it smelled rotten and disgusting. Not one piece of furniture was in the room, made exception for the pole. The floor, which she was left on, was wooden, and it was cold, numbing her legs at points. A bear came in every six hours to see if she wanted to use the bathroom, a place where there was nothing but a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. And it reeked way worse than the room.

She was wearing nothing but a white tank top, ink blue lace bra, and white underwear. Her pocket knife was lying in her boots, hidden deep in a pocket of velvet, but High Roller had taken her boots away. Her hair was left limp on her shoulders, tickling her at points, but she couldn't reach it, since she could barely move. She knew she looked like a mess, and she felt like one, too.

Sparky White saw she was done, and he then waited until she had her arms behind her, her wrists together so he could lock the hand - cuffs back. Then he took her plate and tall glass and exited the room.

Naomi looked up at Sparky Black and smiled sadly. "I know you didn't ruin this for me," she said softly.

He nodded, standing in the doorway. "I would never." then he shut the door, and she heard a click.

A tear fell down her cheek, but she refused to cry. She had given that up ever since she was sold to High Roller at age five. Now, at age sixteen, whu break the habit? And besides, Lin Chung had promised to save her.

But could he?

She closed her eyes and thought. That was all she could do. Think and hope.


	9. Flashback

**Okay, here we go! I hope that all ya follower peeps luv this as well!**

**kisses,**

**LCIH**

"Hey, Naomi!"

The whisper was soft, and at first, she didn't hear it. Continuing to sleep, her chest rose and fell softly.

But when it came again, louder and closer this time, it woke her up and she looked around. Looking around, she thought maybe Sparky Black or Sparky White had come. But she didn't see either one.

Then she remembered the balcony window with a view of the forest, and she turned her head to the left, ignoring how her neck muscles began to shriek at the angle. She saw a dark shape at the window, and then it jumped in.

"Who are you?" she murmured, her voice a mix between a croak and a whisper. Her throat was parched from no water.

The shape came closer until it was right in front of her, and it sat down. Then a cool hand cupped her cheek and Naomi groggily stared into dark eyes. "Lin Chung?"

"Did High Roller hurt you?" he asked, his husky voice heavily mixed with anger. She shook her head no, and then she saw a dark bruise on his muscular shoulder.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "I am _so _sorry bear King did that to you."

"I'm from Big Green. It's okay." he then showed her a glass filled with lake water. Pressing it to her blue lips, he tilted the glass back and she drank greedily.

"Oh, thank you so much," she gasped in her normal voice once she had downed the glass in one go. He then sat next to her, placing a warm hand on her numb leg. Usually, she would have loved feeling his hand, but now, her leg continued to tingle, completely numb. "Thanks for coming. I think I'm going crazy in here, all by myself."

Lin Chung looked her up and down, annoyed at how High Roller had chained her to the pole, nearly bare with clothing. He then took notice of how her ankles were tied together with a thick rope, and her hands were with a lock. "Well, at least we can talk. Or..." he pulled out a sharp pocket knife and got onto his knees, working the sharp point into the lock, picking it.

"Lin Chung, you are a fucking life saver!" exclaimed Naomi, beginning to finally smile. She hadn't smiled all day. "I'm so happy, I could kiss you!"

His cheeks heated up at the statement, but he was on the other side of the pole for her to notice. He finally picked the lock with a satisfying _click!_ Then he slipped the knife away, moving to her ankles and started to loosen the knot, a knot he recognized. He quickly untied it, and Naomi stood up, her muscles and bones cracking as she stretched.

After she had stretched out her body, reaching down to pull her hamstrings and making her muscles shudder in pleasure, she turned to Lin Chung, who was standing up, watching her. She then began to smile. "What makes you so amazing, Husky?" Naomi asked, grinning. "Why am I glad you're here?"

He smiled back at her, leading her over to the window as she finally got the blood flowing back into her legs. "I'm flattered."

After they were out the window and onto the balcony, she turned and said in flat, unrecognizable voice, "You do know I'm going to come back before dawn?" he nodded and then she looked down from the balcony until her gaze reached the floor. She then jumped over the edge and landed down, after a few stories, onto the ground. She landed hard on her feet, but instead of getting pain, her reaction was to feel the blood finally pump.

A few seconds later, Lin Chung landed lightly next to her. He then glanced over his shoulder and said, "Come on. We're going on a little trip." Then he led her through the forest.

"So, Husky, tell me about yourself."

Sitting in a grassy field in the middle of the forest, only fifteen minutes away from Bear Castle, Naomi and Lin Chung were talking and eating. She was hungrily scarfing down berries, and he had a few in his mouth. She looked at his dark eyes, waiting for his answer.

"All you need to know about me is that I'm from Big Green, I have a real passion for drawing, and ect. Surprisingly, I don't have a clue about your background. Care to tell?" he looked back at her, holding her gaze, until she understood what he meant. Instantly, her orange eyes began to turn a red yellow, a mixture between emotions of sadness and embarrassment.

She reached down and picked a wildflower growing nearby. Then she focused all her attention there as she recalled her little past. "Well, so far you know I love the color blue, I'm High Roller's dirty worker, my eyes are a strange shade of orange most of the time, I'm now held captive by High Roller, ect." She smiled softly, but then as he stayed silent, she opened her mouth. "You want to know about my past, don't you?"

He nodded. "But if you don't want to tell me, I'm fine about it." He turned his head and spit out a berry seed into the grass.

Naomi sighed. "No, it's fine, and I'll tell you. But the memories are pretty harsh for me, considering what my parents did." She then plucked a petal off of the wildflower and began to remember. She opened her mouth and began to speak…

…_Flashback…_

"You're such a dog," giggled Naomi. The five year old was in a great mood for some reason today. Was it because she had glued more blue sparkles to her eyelashes and no one had caught her in the act, and told her to wash it out?

"Woof, woof!" barked Adzuki, going onto his knees. He laughed, standing back up.

"No, boy, sit." Reaching out to tousle his dark brown hair, Naomi smiled at her best friend. She had many friends, but out of all the rest, he was the ultimate one. Always there for her. And not just because she was completely beautiful, as beautiful as a five year old can be.

"So, Naomi, are you actually moving?" sitting next to her on the brick wall, Adzuki looked so sincere, so innocent, she had to laugh back.

"That's what Mom and Dad _said, _but why leave this wonderful place?" she stretched her arms out, as if to hug the air. "Besides, they're to busy painting and drawing to notice me. So that's why I hang out with you." She poked his nose playfully, and then ducked as he swatted her head.

"Well, if you're gone, I have to hang out with the dogs." They both frowned, thinking off the bratty classmates they had. Behind their backs, Adzuki and Naomi loved to call them dogs because they followed the boys around, clinging like a dog would. A love sick puppy would, at the least.

Off in the distance, Naomi heard her dad's strong, deep, loud voice call her name. She hopped off the wall. "Dad's calling me. I'll see you later, dog." Leaning forward to hug her dark haired friend, she then scampered off down the road until she reached their old, run down cottage.

Her father, a strong, muscular man with white blond hair that fell occasionally into his eyes, was standing in the yard, his arms crossed. He was very attractive for his age, in his early forties. He was wearing a paint splattered white shirt, open at the chest, and baggy black shorts. He had a paintbrush sticking out from the waistband of his shorts.

"Hi Dad!" chirped Naomi as she skipped into the lawn and opened her hands for a hug. He reluctantly hugged her back, his body stiff. Then she stepped back and looked at his eyes, a shade of hazel. "So, why do you need me?"

"Now, Naomi, I know that you were hanging out with Adzuki and all, but we just got informed that he wants to meet you." Taking long strides back towards the front door, Naomi struggling to keep up, he talked excitedly. They entered their four room cottage, greeted by the warm scent of the small, fried rice they had left, and distant paint smells.

"Who wants to meet me?" asked Naomi, as she followed him to her room. She was surprised to see that two small, blue suitcases were packed; one with her clothes, and the other with belongings that were needed. She hopped up into her old bed, which emitted a low groan, and watched as her father tossed in her blue pen and notebook, a few make up bags, and her blue knit hand bag that she always carried. He began to zip the suitcase shut.

He ignored her and then picked up the heavy suitcases in one hand, walking back out of the room. Naomi grabbed a rubber band and pulled her white blond hair into a pony tail, leaving the newly dyed blue strands out to dry. Then she ran out and followed her father as he stopped in the doorway of her mother's room.

Her mother looked slowly up from her newest drawing. She was very attractive, with thick, blond hair that she kept loose. She had tanned skin, big cleavage, and a beautiful body that she liked to show off in skimpy clothing. For example: she was wearing a white blouse, the top buttons undone, showing the top of her cleavage, and tight skin jeans, white in color. "What do you want?" she asked.

"We're leaving," replied her father. She nodded and then looked at Naomi. "I'm glad that brat is out of my house," she muttered in a tone which both could hear. Then she briskly returned to her painting.

Naomi blinked back tears, ignoring her harsh words. Her mother had suddenly started to hate her, just over the last couple of years, constantly blaming her for the reason that they were going to the point of starvation and bankrupt.

She followed her father out of the house and through the streets until they reached a forest, asking the whole time where they were going. He ignored her.

Finally, they stopped and a few large Bears came to greet them, followed by a man, sitting in a throne with a wheel and pedals attached. Naomi recognized him as Master High Roller, ruler of the animals. She then grasped her father. "No! You can't be sending me to him!"

He glanced down at her as he gave one of the bears her suitcases in exchange for three large sacks filled with money, and two other sacks filled with food. "I'm sorry, Naomi, but it's for the best of us."

Grinning down at Naomi, High Roller snapped his fingers and a bear grabbed her arms, keeping her from struggling. "I hope you enjoy your food and money," grinned the evil man towards her father. "And I'll be taking your daughter. Come on, let's go." He then turned and disappeared into the forest.

"She forced you to do this, didn't she?" screamed Naomi, referring to her mother. "She's a complete dog! And so are you, Father!"

He merely laughed back, turning and then beginning to walk away.

It was then that the young, blue loving girl forgot all meanings of the word _love, family, _and _cry. _She then became silent, letting the bears carry her into the forest, and away from her life.

…_End of Flashback…_

Naomi blinked, blasting back until she realized she was in the forest, sitting next to Lin Chung. He had his arm around her, either for warmth or that she was beginning to shake, and he had pulled her so that she was right next to him.

"I'm sorry about that," he said after a moments' silence.

She shook her head. "Don't be." Then her eyes closed, and she tried to open them, but she didn't have the strength. She yawned, unconsciously snuggling up into the crook of his arm.

He smiled down at her. "You need to sleep. I'll wake you up before dawn. But for now, you need your sleep." He reassured, but she was already asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly.

**I hope that was good for you, and I know it was long, but it was fun!**

**Kisses to all,**

**LCIH!**


	10. Day Three

**Oh, I forgot to add this at the beginning, oops.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hero: 108, but I do own Fumiko, Naomi, and any other names mentioned that are mentioned in the Hero: 108 series. **

**lol - I am forgetful!**

**sorry!**

**haha**

* * *

When Naomi opened her eyes again slowly, the smell of rotting wood and steamed carrots, fried rice, and gravy filled her nostrils, slapping her wide awake. She looked around, looking for Lin Chung.

And it had to be at least _fucking five in the morning._

But instead, the scenery of the empty cell met her orange eyes and she sighed. A bear was unlocking her hand cuffs, and she thought about punching him for the fun of it, but then High Roller would kill her. Instead she pulled her arms down as soon as he slipped the key through the lock. She rubbed her wrists, imprints of the tight hand cuffs pressed into her skin. Then she took the spoon and began to eat.

She thought about Husky's little trip last night. They had talked in the forest, and then he had taken her to a small pond in the middle of the forest, where she washed herself. Now she was clean, but surprisingly, Lin Chung had managed to make her look filthy.

But she had told him about her past.

_Do I really trust him that much? _She thought, munching on a steamed carrot. _Well, apparently I do; otherwise I would have never told him about that._

She just hoped he came up with a plan to get her out of this hell. Her third day in this hell, and she was pretty sure High Roller would come in to either a) whip her or b) beat her up. She was sure it was the first choice, but she wasn't certain.

Letting out a sigh, Naomi's eyes began to turn red. The bear looked up with fear and began to back away until it was by the closed door, watching the captive to make sure she didn't do anything fatal.

* * *

"So, where's that orange eyed girl? Her name was….Naomi! Yeah, Naomi! That's it!" exclaimed Mystique Sonia, back at Big Green. All of First Squad was in the main briefing room, each doing what they wanted to, since it was raining hard outside. She had been relaxed by Yaksha's heavenly foot massage, but then she had remembered Naomi. She looked at Lin Chung. "Where is she?"

_I'm sure she wouldn't want them to know that she was taken captive, _he thought. _But it would make the most sense if I told them. _He opened his mouth as he continued to draw the flowers sitting on the table. "High Roller took her captive."

"That's horrible!" Sonia cried. Then she moaned, grinning at Yaksha as he continued to massage her foot. "O-oh, you give the b-best f-foot r-rubs!"

Staying quiet, Lin Chung focused on capturing the flowers' sharp, perfect point on its petal. He was about to draw the end when he heard a loud _bang! _He looked up, mildly annoyed that something always interrupted his drawing in the briefing room.

Laying on the ground, his eyeballs next to him, sparking their magic electricity, Mighty Ray groaned. "Stupid punching bag!"

That made Sonia burst out into laughter. She began to laugh, clutching her stomach. Jumpy, who was day dreaming, and Mr. No Hands, doing his daily tending to his athlete's foot, joined in with their laughter, and Lin Chung chuckled. "Your _punching bag _did this to you?" she giggled. "Wow, Mighty Dork, you're such a loser!"

"Take that back!" yelled Mighty Ray, shooting up and grabbing his eyeballs. He popped them in, and then glared at Mystique Sonia, who was placing Yaksha atop her head and then glared back with a smile.

"Never!" replied Sonia, sticking her blue tongue out. Rolling his eyes, for he had seen this episode many times before, Lin Chung went back to his drawing.

"You asked for it!" growled Mighty Ray, pouncing and then beginning to fight her. They began to toss around the room, slapping, hitting, and biting each other.

Lin Chung sighed and moved out of the way, rolling up his drawing and picking up the flowers in another hand. He slipped through the hatch door and went to his room.

* * *

"How was your night, Naomi?" asked High Roller with a sneer when he walked into her cell around three in the afternoon.

She bared her teeth at him. "It was hell, High Roller. Get me out of here. I'm sorry I went to Big Green, but I didn't do anything except," she prayed that God would forgive her for lying about Big Green, though she needed to, "I spied on them, and tried to mess them up. But it didn't work."

"_Obviously,_" spat High Roller, grinning at her. "Are you hungry?"

At his statement, her stomach growled again and the distant taste of vomit rose in her mouth. She was _starving. _He had fed her well at five this morning, and then when lunch rolled around, he had sent her nothing but a single piece of carrot and sparkling water. She swallowed the taste down and looked up at him, fighting a growl low in her throat and vomit. "I'm starving, you" she nearly yelled dog, but remembered that he would... "I'm starving. Give me food, _now."_

He laughed. "My decision, Naomi. Now, part of my incredibly _awesome _plan to torture you is falling in place. Pretty soon, your hunger will turn you sick, and you'll be _begging _me to come back to my side. But for now," he motioned a few bears to come in, each holding a whip or rope.

_Didn't I know he would whip me? _she thought, laughing for a moment. Then her stomach growled again. She began to groan, rocking back and forth.

"As much as I would _love _to watch this, I have buffons to control." then the nasty dog walked out of the room, shutting the door. One of the bears walked to the window and shut it close.

He was smart to shut it close. Because the scream that Naomi let come through her mouth was so loud it could have shook the whole freaking world.


	11. A Battle

Lin Chung pulled himself over the balcony. He landed lightly on the balcony, and then he opened the door and walked into the cell for Naomi, to take her out into the forest again.

He wasn't shocked to find her still hand cuffed to the pole, but he was surprised to see the new rope and whip marks on her body, since she was wearing a black midriff and black short shorts.

He raced over to her, kneeling down. Her head was limp, hanging down so that her chin touched her chest. Her body was limp as well, and she was bleeding from some marks. Her hand cuffs appeared to be too tight, and blood was seeping out from under them, due to her wrists.

"Naomi!" he whispered, quickly picking the lock and then she fell, head first, towards the hard wooden ground. He caught her and then began to search his coat with one hand, the other cradling her. Her breathing was shallow, but it could be that she was asleep. Either way, he wasn't taking a chance.

He finally found a Reviving Berry and opened her mouth, placing the berry inside.

She stirred with a small groan, rolling over. He saw a long black bruise on the small of her back, definitely made by a hard whip. Now Lin Chung was completely angry at High Roller. _This has gone too far, _he thought bitterly.

Thankfully, he had begged Mystique Sonia to give him a Strength Bun. He dug out the bun and then tore off a piece, placing it into her mouth and then closing it, forcing her to chew.

Once she had swallowed, she began to open her eyes. They were a faint orange, and he was glad he had been able to sneak out tonight, or she would have probably died by morning because of no energy.

"Thanks for the food, Husky," she said softly, slowly sitting up. She rubbed at her messy bed hair – but would it be floor or pole hair? – and then looked at him. "I was starving. The dog was starving and whipping me."

"I can tell," he replied, taking her hand. "Maybe we should just stay here for tonight,"

"He knows," she began to gasp, looking at him. Her eyes were turning yellow with fear. "High Roller found out when a Bear found a chute in the forest. He's locking up the window in two days, starting tomorrow. Lin Chung, I don't think we should be together."

"Naomi," he started, but she quickly cut him off.

"No, _no, _Husky. I should have never dragged you into this. It's all my fault." Any normal girl would have been wailing and sobbing now, but Naomi was sitting there, picking at a scab. She looked up, her eyes intense with fear. "I can't…Lin Chung; let me put it this way. You're from Big Green, and I'm from High Roller's side. Enemy match right there. You're Big Green's best warrior, and I'm High Roller's finest…worker. Enemy matches there as well. I can't be with you at all."

He then grabbed her wrists, and she flinched, but didn't cry out. As Lin Chung stood up, he forced her to as well. "You're _not _on High Roller's side. You were _forced. _And either way, we _both _know you like Big Green a lot more than this shit." He murmured his words low and harsh. He took a step forward, and then she was forced to step back, her back hitting the wall.

"We _can _be together, but we have to figure out a way _how. _And until then, I'll be thinking. But if High Roller did _that _to you," he referred to her scars, "then we have some serious talking to do. But I love you, Naomi, and I know you forgot all meanings of the word _love, _so let me show you a taste of that word."

He then pressed his lips against hers', kissing her with so much passion that her head began to spin. He had her wrists pressed up against the wall, and she was trapped, but she somehow was starting to enjoy it.

One of his hands leg go of her wrist and came down, wrapping around her waist. Then she broke free of his grip of her other wrist, wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist, pulled her closer.

She felt his tongue gently trace her bottom lip and she unconsciously let him slip his tongue so that his met hers', giving him the battle that he wanted. Their tongues battled for a few seconds, and then he pulled his back into his mouth, slowly breaking the kiss. He let go of her waist and took a step back, watching her reaction.

"So…that is love, huh?" she mumbled, meeting his dark eyes that looked so amused. He had a soft smile on his face, and she knew she was blushing.

He chuckled and then pulled out a bag, filled with some normal buns. They sat down and began to eat.

Finally, after their little snack was over, Naomi looked over at Lin Chung, who was thoughtfully sweeping his eyes across the room. "Got a plan, Husky?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet. There might still be hope, and I'll be back tomorrow. But for now," he pointed at the sky, which was slowly beginning to lighten. "I got to chain you up, quickly."

She wiped the crumbs away from her mouth and then made her way to the pole, letting Lin Chung tie her feet together. He then placed a soft cushiony paper on the insides of the hand cuffs, and then cuffed her hands. On her wrist, she didn't feel any metal, but instead something soft and not harsh.

He then leaned forward and kissed her once more, nibbling her bottom lip and then pulling away, grinning at devil's grin at her. "Be back soon," he said in his husky voice, and then slipped out the balcony.

Naomi smiled to herself, and then made it vanish. She drooped her head onto her chest, closing her eyes and made her chest rise and fall softly.

A split second later, a bear walked in.


	12. Here's My Plan

**BTW,**

**I kno my story has some parts similar to another story, but I'm not copying it or anything.**

**I'm sooo sorry, FuzzySox xD! I didn't realize that some of the parts were the same! I never meant for them to be the same, and I'm totally sorry!**

**Trust me, you'll see what I mean later on in the story; because this story is gonna take a dramatic turn right about…now? Or maybe in two chapters?**

**Haha**

**I love you all, and kisses, **

**LCIH**

**Please read and review, but no flames!**

* * *

"Thank you for growing, little chutes," Lin Chung said gently to the newly grown bamboo chutes in his hand. He then got onto his turtle and motioned for it to start.

As he and his turtle were going through the forest, back to Big Green, Lin Chung suddenly heard a rustle in the trees around him. He jumped off his turtle, reaching back to grab his purple staff. He then looked around, ready and alert for any danger. His turtle looked at him like he was crazy, but Lin Chung ignored it pointedly.

There is was again. That rustling, half stomping noise.

Now his turtle heard the noise, and he tucked his head into his shell, peeking his eyes out. Lin Chung tensed, waiting for it to show itself.

Then something slapped him in the back of his head, and he turned, holding his head with his palm. He then grabbed his staff and flicked the end of it three times. Three chutes shot out towards some trees in the direction he got hit, and then they made contact with something solid.

Bear King stepped out, an angry, annoyed expression on his face. He shot out his metal claw at Lin Chung.

Turning, Lin Chung quickly spun out of the claw. He then grabbed some of his sharpest chutes and tossed them up with his free hand with a smile. He flicked each one with incredible speed, and then watched as the chutes pierced Bear King.

He growled in pain, and then shot out his claw again. Lin Chung jumped to dodge it again, but then Bear King grabbed him and started to squeeze him.

"Turtle!" gasped Lin Chung, trying to get air into his lungs. "Go…inform…First Squad! Tell them…I'm at Bear…Cast" then his eyes closed.

Grinning, Bear King blasted a cannon ball at the Turtle, and then lumbered farther into the forest.

The turtle quickly dodged, and then began to hurry back to Big Green.

* * *

"Wake up, you lazy, good-for-nothing bitch!" when she felt the slap to her cheek, Naomi shot her eyes open and hissed, her cheek starteing to throb.

"Why hit me?" she hissed. Her cheek felt like it was on fire.

Grinning at her, High Roller was standing right in front of her face, knowing she couldn't do anything about it. "Look who I bought, Naomi," he said, pointing over at the wall.

Tied up in a rope, a cloth gagging him, was Lin Chung. He met her gaze and then rolled his eyes. Naomi smiled in her mind, but she managed a look of utter rage and directed it at High Roller. "You," she decided to take the chance. "You dog! Why the hell would you drag Lin Chung into this? You completely filthy, bastard dog!" then she smiled. _Ahhh. That felt soo good._

High Roller raised a hand to slap her again, his eyes flashing with rage. Then he lowered it and walked to the doorway. "You'll be sorry you said that, Naomi. You'll be so sorry," he promised, shutting the door. She and Lin Chung both heard _the click_! of the key in the lock.

Then Lin Chung groaned, trying to work the knot out on his body. He finally got it loose, and then he pulled the gag out of his mouth and scooted over to Naomi.

"So, Husky, you'll probably never see First Squad again. I'm sorry." said Naomi, her voice deflated.

"I don't think so. Here's my plan." he then grinned and proceded to tell her his plan.

**Again, so sorry, FuzzySox xD! I had no clue!**

**And so, Li nChung gets captive as well! What's his plan, and did the turtle make it?**

**kisses,**

**LCIH!**


	13. Tomorrow We Will Put the Plan to Action

**O.M.G. – thanks for all the reviews so far! And I'm glad to see my story, **_**Heat**_** and even **_**Big Green's Curse!,**_** on some of your fav stories list! I'm so touched! (grin)**

**Sooo, I hope that capturing Lin Chung and holding him captive, along with Naomi, has sparked your interest in this story! Please review and read happily, but no flames!**

**Kisses and hugs for charity,**

**LCIH**

* * *

"What do you _mean, _Lin Chung got captured?" her voice completely surprised, just like her emotion, Mystique Sonia stared at the turtle.

It nodded and then said again, "By the Bear King." Then it tucked its head inside its shell, peering out from under.

She let out a little shriek, and then raised her hand to her mouth in horror. "I better tell Commander Ape Trully and First Squad!" she exclaimed to Yaksha and the small turtle, and then she ran off.

* * *

"So, this is what he does to you for a day?" sitting with his back against one of the cold walls, tied back up by one of the bears but not gagged, Lin Chung was just staring at the other wall, completely bored out of his mind. The room was dark, the new moon emanating no light into the 'cell'.

"Pretty much," replied Naomi, emitting a soft sigh. Her stomach hurt like hell from the lack of no food, but she was growing used to it. Now she felt very guilty for all the homeless, poor people on the streets and made a mental note to give them at least a few dollars or food if she ever ran into one. She was guessing that Lin Chung had been starved before, considering he hadn't complained once. Yet.

Lin Chung moved his dark eyes so that his gaze was on his discarded purple staff, lying on the floor by the other wall. He could move to get it, but there was a shock tag around his neck, so that if he tried to escape in any way, it would send electric jolts down his body.

He flicked his gaze up and decided to study Naomi's body. She had tanned, flawless skin, making her long legs look completely perfect. They were smooth and muscled, showing that she worked out or used her legs much. He also had noticed that she had painted her long nails a metallic blue that shone in any given light. Then she had a tiny waist, which was unblemished as well. His gaze travelled up her body, making note of every curve and factor. She had a smooth, flat stomach and a large chest, but it fit her slightly tomboyish attitude and body.

He finally settled onto her face. She had a heart shaped face, her cheek bones high and skin creamy. Long, blond eyelashes that had blue sparkled glued onto, a cute, little button nose, cat shaped eyes, and arched eyebrows, Naomi had the body and face of a beautiful model. He then stared at her orange eyes, which were focused on the window, staring out into the dark night.

She looked up into his gaze. "Will your plan work?" she asked, her voice suddenly soft and quiet.

Lin Chung nodded sincerely. "My plan will not fail," he assured. They stayed quiet for some time, she looking out the window and he looking at his staff, and then he opened his throat. "Why don't you tell me more about your past?"

The question was sudden. It made Naomi snap her head up and stare at him for a moment. Then she looked away. "Sure, if that's what you want to hear." Turning to focus on a shining star, she recalled a moment. Then she opened her mouth.

…_Flashback…_

"Are you even listening?"

Looking up, Naomi stared into the eyes of her teacher. All around her, her young classmates snickered at her. But she continued to look at Mr. Young, waiting for him to continue.

"Naomi, I have been explaining the colors, when I realize that you aren't listening!" he exclaimed, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

"Huh?" mumbled the five year old, twirling her pencil with her fingers.

"Exactly!" fumed the old teacher, annoyed even more that his students were now giggling. "Silence, children!" he commanded.

"Hey, Mr. Young," chirped the brown headed kid from the back of the room. Naomi, Mr. Young, and the rest of the class turned to look at him. "You don't need to be such a dog."

"Get out of my classroom!" screamed Mr. Young. He pointed to the kid and then Naomi. "Both of you! Out!"

Once she and the brown headed kid were locked out of his art class, Naomi plucked a small blue sparkle from one of her eyelashes and began to watch as it caught the hall light. "I'm Naomi," she said slowly.

"I'm Adzuki, and Mr. Young is a dog." Grinning, the brown haired boy extended a hand into a fist and waited.

"So true." Naomi bumped her fist against his. Whenever anyone was called a dog, it was the worst thing you could be called. Worse than all the freaking curse words combined.

"So, since we're thrown out of art class," he began.

"Yes! Let's go and play outside!" giggled the white blond female, running down the halls with her new best friend right behind her.

…_End of flashback…_

"…and that's how I met Adzuki." Naomi ended with a smile on her face. She flicked her eyes over to Lin Chung.

He gave her a small smile. "Wonderful story," he was interrupted by a long yawn. Once he had finished yawning, he apologized. "I really need to catch some sleep. Tomorrow, we will put our plan into action."

As the most skilled warrior in all of Big Green was beginning to drift into sleep, he thought he heard Naomi murmur, "Good night, Husky."

He started to reply back, and then sleep caught him in its claws and put him under.


	14. My Lady

Naomi heard the footsteps coming, and she looked at Lin Chung. "Ready, Husky?" she mouthed.

He nodded and then closed his eyes, slouching his head onto his chest as if he was asleep. It was very convincing, and Naomi marveled at how his muscular chest rose and fell, proving a flawless act of sleep.

She heard a jingle of keys outside the door to the cell, and then prayed to her lucky stars that High Roller came without any bears. It was the time of her usual chastisement, session one out of five, so the time was around six in the morning. She clenched her hand cuffed hands into fists, and then the door opened as she turned her head to the right to see, her neck muscles screamed and shrieking in anguish.

High Roller stepped in and closed the door, not a single bear in sight.

* * *

"Sweet banana pudding!" exclaimed Big Green's head master, Commander Ape Trully.

"Commander, this is no time to be uttering some of your ridiculous exclaims!" remarked the Tank Army's captain.

"No, really! Sweet banana pudding, held by the…" the Commander jumped when he saw who it was. "…the Zebra Brothers! And by the way," he added as an afterthought, "my exclaims are _not _ridiculous."

Right in front of Bear Castle, First Squad flanked along with the Commander, the Turtle Tank army, and then the Tank Army, they met with the Zebra Brothers.

Sparky Black and Sparky White, flanked behind by the Chameleon Army, excluding the Chameleon Queen. Both Zebras were finishing off a cup of Sweet Banana Pudding – when had they suddenly taken interest in fruit flavored pudding, Big Green did not know. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Lin Chung _and _Naomi were captive somewhere inside Bear Castle, and when Big Green armies defeated High Roller's army, they could go and search.

Commander Ape Trully was confuzzled. **(haha what a funny word!)** "Where is High Roller?" he asked the Zebra Brothers.

Crumpling his pudding cup, Sparky Black grinned. "Oh, he had business to take care of," he leered.

His brother tossed his own pudding cup to the floor. "So, Master High Roller said we can finish you off. Chameleon Army, attack!" he commanded, and then they moved out of the way.

"First Squad, and you armies, attack!" ordered Mr. No Hands.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you up, Naomi," grinned High Roller. He had entered the room, placing the keys onto the floor by the door.

Flicking her amber eyes at Lin Chung and then turning her head so that her neck muscles weren't begging about stopping the anguish, she stared at High Roller. "So, will you let me out of this knot?" she was referring to the hand cuffs and her rope clad ankles.

He rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion and then walked to the lock, punching in a code. Once her wrists were free, she felt her heart begin to pump faster. But she pretended her wrists hurt, and rubbed them, stalling.

"Now, you will do as I say." Sticking his damned face into her face, High Roller's eyes were nearly a black. "I want you to – "

Then Naomi grabbed him, swiftly pulling both of his wrists behind his back with one hand, spinning him around so that his back was to her, and then she lowered her head until she was level with him. She slipped a hand into High Roller's pocket and pulled out her pocket knife. Then she flicked the blade out and held it swiftly against his throat.

"_No. _You will do as _I _say." She growled as Lin Chung broke his collar tag and then got up; ignoring the numbness in his legs, and stood in front of High Roller, his staff extended.

High Roller began to say something nasty, which started with a word that rhymes with 'luck', when Lin Chung pressed a piece of rope into his mouth, muffling his nasty words. "I do not want to hear one nasty comment towards my lady." He said simply, his dark eyes flashing.

High Roller grumbled.

Grinning, Naomi winked at Lin Chung and then began to tell High Roller exactly what she wanted.


	15. Adzuki  Don't Rescue Me!

**Okay, so, uh, I hope ya all luv this chapter!**

**kisses!**

"There's too many!" exclaimed Mr. No Hands, throwing a few more spikes at numerous Chameleons.

Letting out a disgusted sigh, Mighty Ray pulled out a banana and gulped it whole, banana peel and all. "I am Mighty Ray!" he declared, poking his eyeballs until they were nearly exploding with electricity. "_Fear my eyeballs!" _He began to blast the Chameleon Army, catching his bolts under some of the Chameleons' shell helmets.

The tank army drivers and soldiers grunted with effort as they punched the cannon balls. Jumpy Ghostface was shielding attacks, throwing an occasional grenade here and there. Whirling her tongue, Mystique Sonia threw the Chameleons off track, just to be countered with their own tongues. Watching in anxiousness, Commander Ape Trully was biting his nails in a nervous habit, and the Zebra Brothers were reading comics.

"Holy hot banana sandwich!" Ape Trully cried to himself. "Big Green does not look like it can withstand the Chameleon Army! Oh, no!"

"Feels _so _good to be free, huh, Husky?" asked Naomi as she scooped her silky white blond hair into a messy bun. She had run to her room and grabbed some comfortable clothing, and she looked so much put together in a blue tube top and black shorts that hugged her thighs. Once she had finally ran a hair brush through her tangled, knotted hair and put on her blue lipstick, she looked perfect.

Lin Chung flicked his dark eyes at her with a smile. He nodded and then turned back to High Roller, who had his hands hand cuffed to the pole in the 'cell' and his feet tied together. "It's much better than being tied up to a pole," he agreed. "How are you doing, High Roller?"

The evil man rolled his eyes and mouthed a curse word. Then he grumbled and turned his gaze to the balcony window.

Letting a smile cross her face, Naomi bent down and slipped her pocketknife into her tall, knee high blue velvet boots. As she was straightening up, she heard a loud exclaim.

"_Fear my eyeballs!"_

She rushed to the balcony, throwing the door open. She had momentarily forgotten that the outlook was the thick, dense forest behind, and her heart sunk as she ran out onto the balcony, letting the wind start to whip her face harshly, as if punishing her. "I've heard that before!" she murmured, thinking hard to recollect who it was.

Lin Chung pressed a finger hard into a pressure point on High Roller, whose eyes closed, meaning that he had gone unconscious. Then he followed Naomi out onto the balcony, closing the window doors behind him. He heard the cry as well.

"My friends," he realized. Then, with a grunt, he slipped his hand into a hole onto the roof of Bear Castle and hoisted himself up onto the brick roof. He reached his hand down and helped Naomi up.

"What do you mean?" she gasped when they were both steadily making their way atop the rusting, brick roof of Bear Castle. "They must be fighting the Chameleon Army!"

His eyes narrowed upon that statement. "They probably are." He then slipped on top of a gargoyle and peered from behind it, cupping his hands into binoculars. Using his legendary Panther Vision, he zoomed in onto to armies fighting each other. He recognized them as the Chameleon Army fighting the Turtle Tanks and the Tank Army. Big Green was winning, but the Chameleons were doing well.

Dropping his hands from his face, he glanced at Naomi, who was staring at him, waiting. "We need to get down there," he instructed. "Big Green is very close to winning, but either way, we need to sneak around so that no one finds us yet."

She nodded once and then replied, "I know a shortcut." She turned and then began to run atop the roof, jumping gracefully over a few gargoyles and then shouting over her shoulder, "Hurry _up, _Lin Chung!"

He followed her.

"Ha! That was easy!" huffed Mighty Ray as he and the rest of Big Green's side finished off the Chameleons, sending them scurrying off to where they came from.

"What_ever, _Mighty Dork. But seriously, we still need to find Lin Chung!" cried Mystique Sonia. Atop her head, Yaksha tittered with agreement.

"That's right," his rough voice suddenly tired, Mr. No Hands sat down. "I'll stay here and make sure the armies are okay. But the rest of First Squad, find Lin Chung!" he ordered.

"Let's…go!" exclaimed Jumpy Ghostface, slipping his rope back and then running off with Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia.

"We need to sneak past here to be out in the front," whispered Naomi. She and Lin Chung were hiding around a curve, spying at two Bears guarding a staircase that led outside. She looked at Lin Chung, who was smiling.

He reached into his pocket and then pulled out his fist, which was closed. When he opened it, a chute tossed up and with remarkable speed, he flicked it.

The chute shot into the ancient light, breaking the bulb and shattering the room into total darkness.

Lin Chung then took Naomi's hand and began to run, leading them to the darkened stairs. They quickly climbed the stairs, and then rounded the corridor. Naomi pushed open the door and the light from outside blinded them as they stepped outside…

Two hands grabbed Naomi, and she began to struggle, trying to pull free. As she trashed around, trying to get free, she saw that hands held Lin Chung as well and he had been gagged with a thick rope.

"—Hey! Let me go!" she cried, fighting the hands gripping her wrists hard and a black cloth slipped over her eyes.

"Chill, dog, I'm rescuing you," muttered a male voice. She recognized it as Adzuki, but she continued to fight the hands.

"Husky! See if you can attack him!" she ordered and as Lin Chung was about to toss a chute into the air, he was grabbed by his attacker, who twisted his hands painfully behind his back. Lin Chung let out a groan.

"Would you let him go, you dog?" Naomi asked, bringing her left foot up so she could grab her pocketknife. But Adzuki saw that and kicked her foot, causing her to lose her balance.

"Shut _up, _Naomi," hissed Adzuki. "People will hear you."

"Good!" she cried. Then she felt herself hauled back to her feet and Adzuki began to pull her back, leading her back into the way of her hometown. _And to think that I just got out of my 'cell', _she thought miserably.

"I love you, Husky!" she cried before Adzuki knocked her out. The last thing she heard was Mystique Sonia cry, "There's Lin Chung! You're safe!" and then Mighty Ray's voice ordering, "Quick, untie him and then let's return him back to Mr. No Hands!" and Jumpy exclaimed, "Lin Chung!"


	16. You're Back!

**Okay, so here's my last chapter!**

**thanks for all the reviews of this story!**

_

* * *

_

One Year Later…

* * *

"Commander Ape Trully is in trouble! First Squad, deploy!"

Two minutes later, First Squad, on their turtles, shot from the inside of the Big Green and over the lake. As they were shooting through the air, the Sailor Brother's, or as known as the Navy, each held up an arm. "Stop!" they yelled.

The turtles instantly stopped, sending First Squad plummenting into the water. Mystique Sonia, Lin Chung, Mr. No Hands, and Jumpy all surfaced and got back on their turtles. Then Mighty Ray's head popped up, since he was still in the water. "Help!" he screamed.

Each of the three Sailor Brothers tossed a life preserver around him. When he was in the tube of three life preserves, Lin Chung half heartedly picked him up with his purple staff and set him on his turtle. All of First Squad had noticed that ever since Lin Chung had been rescued from High Roller, he had never been fully into anything. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Then they all noticed the person next to the Sailor Brothers. The person had a long, dark coat on, despite the heat, and was wearing sunglasses and a straw hat.

The Sailor Brothers spoke. "We here ran into this person," said the first brother. "The person claims to know you, but we have a doubt about that," said the second. "So, we want you to identify this person and tell us if you have met." finished the third.

First Squad looked at the person, and each person shook their head. "No, don't know anyone like _that,_" scoffed Mighty Ray.

"Too covered up for me to know," agreed Mystique Sonia.

"Who...are you?" asked Jumpy Ghostface.

"Is this some knid of joke?" demanded Mr. No Hands. "Commander Ape Trully is in danger! Come on, First - "

"Hey, Husky." the person spoke up, the voice suprisingly familiar. "Long time no see, huh?"

Lin Chung's head snapped up. "Do I...know you?" he asked slowly.

Then the person took off her coat, revealing a blue tank top, black shorts, and blue velvet knee high boots. Then the person also took off the hat, revealing white blond hair in a messy bun with blue strands hanging out, and then off came the sunglasses, revealing sparkling, orange eyes.

"Yeah. You do." she replied, smiling.

"Naomi!" Mystique Sonia gasped, tears beginning to form in her blue eyes. Jumpy giggled happily, Mighty Ray rolled his eyes with a smile, Mr. No Hands let a smile cross his face, and Lin Chung was nearly ecstatic.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Lin Chung in his husky voice.

"Great news, Husky, I finally escaped High Roller forever!" she grinned, winking at First Squad.

"What about Adzuki?" Lin Chung remembered the brown haired friend. "Finally got rid of him?"

She nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. "And I've really missed you!" she cried. He opened his arms in the symbol of a hug, and she pounced into them, placing her lips over his and kissing him with much passion, kissing him with all the love that had been bottled up inside of her for the past year and a half.

"Uh...we'll go on ahead," mumbled Mr. No Hands. He and the rest of First Squad left, as well as the Navy, leaving the two to kiss each other passionately.

**So, the end!**

**I hope ya can check out my other stories!**

**Kisses,**

**LCIH**


End file.
